Mario x Luigi: Vamwolf
by KamikoPanda
Summary: Vampire x Werewolf
1. Chapter 1

Luigi crawled towards Mario, who was trying to scramble back to the floor. "Luigi, what are you doing?" Mario whimpered. "Bro, I know this isn't right, but I have to do this..." Luigi whispered, crawling ontop of his brother. "H-Have to do what?!" The older gulped. "I love you, Mario..." Luigi breathed. "What?!" Mario gasped. He groaned and bucked his hips when his brother groped his crotch. "Luigi, please stop!" The older cried out, but Luigi only pinned his wrists gently to the floor. "No... I love you, want you too much... need you too much to not do this..." The younger whispered, unbuttoning Mario's overall straps and kissing his neck. "Luigi, stop...! Luigi, I know what you are!" Luigi froze when his brother said that. "You're a vampire...!" Luigi blinked in surprised, but then he flicked his tongue softly against the tanned skin on Mario's neck. "I don't care, I won't hurt you... I love you too much to hurt you... I need you with me..." The younger mumbled, caressing his brother's neck with his tongue. " O-Oh... Luigi, stop... I... N-Need to t-tell you something..." Mario gasped. Luigi sat up slowly, but didn't get off. "Luigi... Bro... I love you too... Just as much... And I want you-" The older didn't get to finish as his brother smashed their lips together, cold against warm. "Luigi, we can't do this!" Mario gasped when they broke away. "There's a thing called incest..." Luigi mumbled. "Luigi, it's not that! I'm a werewolf...!" Mario choked out, and Luigi gasped in shock.

"I still don't care..." The younger said, after a moment of silence. "But the rules say-" Luigi cut his brother off with another fierce kiss. "I don't give a damn what the rules say... I love you, Mario...That's not gonna change. Nor the fact that we're gonna have sex." Luigi said, picking Mario up and laying him down on his bed, and getting ontop of him again. "We're what?!" Mario gasped as his brother ripped off their clothes, tossing the remains to the floor. "Luigi, don't... Ah!" The older moaned loudly when Luigi began to rub his crotch and his body with the other


	2. Chapter 2

Mario groaned as Luigi grasped his throbbing manhood and began rubbing and massaging it. "Bro... So good... Luigi, a-ah! C-Cold!" The older moaned loudly as he felt two cold fingers penetrate his entrance, and he clutched onto his brother desperately. "Mario, I need you..." Luigi whispered softly in a begging tone of voice, thrusting his fingers in and out of his brother at a fast pace. "You can have me!" Mario managed to choke out, clinging onto Luigi tightly and nibbling his collarbone. "M-Mario... Ah...! Fuck...!" Luigi groaned softly and pulled his fingers out as he felt his brother's teeth sharpen and sink into his neck. He quickly thrust into the older, earning a long, loud, and low groan from the other. "Luigi, ah Fuck... So big...!" The older gasped. Large brown wolf ears sprouted from his head and a fluffy brown tail grew from just above his rear, while Luigi's teeth had sharpened and grown into large fangs and his eyes changed from blue to blood red. "M-Mario... Y-You're s-so... Nnff... fucking tight...!" The younger groaned, thrusting in and out of his brother at a quick pace. "Luigi! Luigi, oh! F-Fuck yes , h-harder! Harder, right there!" Mario gasped when his brother hit that one spot. "You're so beautiful when you're like this, my dear, sweet Mario..." The younger breathed into his brother's neck, close to cumming. "I'm going to... To...! G-Going to...! Mario, I'm cumming!" Luigi moaned loudly, shooting his semen deep inside of his brother. "Luigi , oh fuck...! So much c-cum! Feels s-so good!" Mario moaned, panting heavily. Luigi took the chance and sank his fangs into Mario's neck, injecting him venom into his brother. "L-Luigi...!" Mario gasped, shaking. Luigi clutched onto his brother, forcing him to pull away. He licked his brother's blood off his lips, shivering slightly at the delicious taste. "Luigi, what have you done...?" Mario groaned in pain. Luigi hugged him closely, instantly feeling bad... "It hurts..." The older whimpered, clinging onto his brother and shaking


End file.
